School of Splat
by KordinTheHusky
Summary: A contest? To go to a School? It seems dumb but... It seems like it's happening. (This came to me in a dream, so it's probably very stupid...)
1. Ch1: The Contest

**Chapter One: The Contest**

Kordin sat at his computer browsing SplatNet, with his friend Dusk sitting on his bed. He was clicking around aimlessly when he came across an interesting article. "School started by the famous Squid Sisters. Win a contest for free tuition." Kordin was intruiged. He clicked on the article and read through it. "There will be 100 winners, you have nothing to lose by entering! Plus, you will get to meet the Squid Sisters!" Eventually, he found a link to said contest. He looked over at Dusk. "Hey," Kordin said as Dusk looked over. "I found a contest, says it's to get into some school funded by the Squid Sisters. Wanna enter?" Dusk looked slightly confused. "A school? Why would you join a contest to go to a school?" Kordin shrugged, and looked over the contest. "It says you can sign up for either Team Marie or Team Callie, sort of like that one splatfest. The school is apparently split up that way. We also get to meet the sisters."

Dusk thought for a second and walked over to the computer and started to read the text on the page. "You know what, sign me up," He said continuing to look at the page "What is there to lose?"

Kordin typed some stuff in and signed himself up for Team Marie, and Dusk for Team Callie. "There we are... it says it should take about a week to hear back if we win, though it could take longer." He looked at the time and sighed. "Hey Dusk, it's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed"

"Alright, goodnight"

"Night" Kordin walked to his room and went to bed.

After about a month going by with no message back the two had thought that they lost the contest, though they weren't upset by it. After all there were only 100 winners, so it was very unlikely that they would win... or so they thought. About a week after they had given up hope they heard a knock at the door. Confused, Dusk and Kordin walked to the door and opened it, surprised by what was out there.

"Hey," Callie had said to the two. "Congratulations on being part of the 100 winners of the contest!"

"We saw that you both lived in the same place so we both came to visit you," Marie explained.


	2. Ch2: On Their Way

Chapter Two: On their way

Kordin and Dusk sat in a seat on a bus. They were told that they would live at the school, so it seemed like a boarding school. Both were given a pamphlet describing what would be at the school. It was pretty basic stuff: classes, 3 meals, Ink Battles. Though one thing stood out, something written in large text. "WEAPON CREATION"

"Wait... weapon creation?" Kordin asked curiously.

"Mhm! We will teach you how to create your own weapons to use in Ink Battles. It can be anything you want but it has to have some sort of weakness... rules are rules!" Callie explained.

"You can't create sub or special weapons though..." Marie said slightly disapointed.

"Nice!" Dusk exclaimed, already thinking of what he could make.

"Yeah! I know exactly what I'm going to make!" Kordin yelled, excited for his own creation.

Maire and Callie looked at each other and giggled, looking back forward as the bus drove on. After about a few hours, they had gathered up all the people who had won the contest. It was a large variety of characters, one wore a hoodie and never took off the hood. 'Odd...' Kordin thought, though he didn't pay it much attention. After all he is friends with an Inkling who stayed grey constantly. It didn't match his personality, he was a talkative goofball. Yet, he stuck with grey anyway.

"Hey, you alright?" Dusk asked looking curiously at Kordin, he had been staring at the hooded Inkling for a while.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just got a little curious."

"Whatever you say, man." Dusk looked at the pamphlet again. "Says that Team Callie and Team Marie are split into two different dorms, so I guess we aren't going to stay in the same dorm."

"Makes sense, I mean it's separate teams, what do you expect?"

"I dunno, but I am excited. I really can't wait to start Ink Battles."

"Hey, What are you guys talking about?" came a voice from behind the two. Kordin looked back to see a female Inkling with bright pink tentacles, wearing the entire school girl set.

"We are just talking about different parts of the school. You know, just how it will work and what we should expect." Dusk replied, smiling excitedly.

"That's cool! You guys on Team Marie or Team Callie?" The girl asked. She made it fairly obvious about what team she was on, wearing a Callie silhouette keychain on her shirt.

"I'm Team Marie, he's Callie." Kordin responded. "I can tell that you are Team Callie"

"Heh, yeah! I've looked up to her since I was still a little squidlet." She said with a gleam in her eye. She shook her head and looked at the two. "What are your names?"

"Kordin, and that's Dusk," Kordin answered and held his hand out, "you?"

"Katie, nice to meet you guys. Maybe we could meet up when we get there?"

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Dusk happily said and looked back at her "You heard about the weapon creation right?"

"Yeah, I'm have something in mind, though you will have to wait until our matches to actually see what it is" She said with a wink. She giggled and sat back in her seat as they pulled up to the school. It was gigantic: about as big as a college campus. It had two dorm buildings, though they were more like skyscrapers. The class building couldn't compare in height but made up for it in overall size. There was a large Ink Battles arena with the ability to switch it for different arenas, even ones that exist for professional Ink Battles. They obviously poured a lot of money into this school.

"Damn... This looks so cool!" Kordin said as he stepped off the bus, holding his luggage: one bag with the bare necessities plus his laptop. Dusk, on the other hand, had brought almost everything he owned. He left only his bed and Splat Roller, and he only didn't bring it because it didn't fit in his bags.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started... but the pamphlet says we should head to our dorms before anything, so I'll see you around!" Dusk explained, and before Kordin could say anything, he ran to the dorm building for Team Callie, excited to get started on his new life.

"See you arou- Well alright then..." Kordin shook his head with a laugh and started walking to the Team Marie dorm building.


	3. Ch3: The Roomies

Chapter Three: The Roomies

Kordin rode the elevator up to his room. He unlocked the door with the special keycard he was given and started to set things up. After he finished getting his blankets and his computer set up he heard the door unlock and he looked over, seeing the hooded Inkling from the bus. "Oh, hello! I guess you are my roommate, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," they said in a harsh tone. "I'm just here because my parents signed me up without asking me and I somehow won. I don't want to be here."

Kordin was surprised hearing this. He walked over and smiled. "Well, I hope I can help you at least try to enjoy your time here. I get you don't want to be here but I'm sure you can enjoy it somehow."

"Doubtful." They threw their bag on their bed and sighed laying down on it. "It's too bright" They reach over and shut off the light before getting their blanket out and falling asleep. Kordin was again surprised but didn't question it. Instead he grabbed his jacket and went to the main building to meet up with Dusk for dinner.

Dusk had made it to his room but there was already a person inside.

"Oh! Hey! I didn't expect to see you here." Katie exclaimed with a smile.

"Wait, they allow this? Guys and girls sharing dorms?" Dusk questioned, he thought it might be a bad idea.

"Well, duh. If it wasn't allowed we wouldn't have a room together." She had been setting up her bed. Dusk decided it would be best if he set up all of his stuff. He reached into his bag and pulled out his computer and set it up. He then got out all of his games and consoles before setting them up. He looked through his bag and got all of his clothes out, organizing them and then putting them into different drawers. Afterwards, he got out his bedding and fixed his bed.

"Did you really need all of that?" Katie asked curiously.

"Maybe not, but I wanted all of it. Why should I leave all this stuff behind?" Dusk responded

"Fair point" She said and laughed a bit

"So, I'm supposed to be meeting Kordin at the cafeteria. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. "Well? You coming?"

Dusk nodded and grabbed his phone before walking out, Katie leading the way to the cafeteria

Kordin sat at a table with his food, waiting for Dusk to show up. He messed with his food before his friend sat at the table across from him, Katie sitting next to him.

"Hey Kordin!" Dusk exclaimed and looked around the cafeteria. "Wow... Never expected to see a room this big in my life, but here we are.

"Apparently it's the largest in Inkopolis. Crazy to think about." Katie responded and looked at Kordin, "What do you think?"

"I'm just excited to be here, honestly. I never expected to win the contest, especially both of us, it's crazy." Kordin said taking a bite of his food. "Plus I got to meet Marie, so that's cool!"

"Yeah, it's awesome to meet someone you looked up to for so long."

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom, it was a first day announcement.

"Hello Inkgirls and boys! Welcome to the Squid Sisters' School of Splat! Now this is the first day so we need to go over some rules." Marie said over the intercom. "First of all, No splatting outside of Ink Battles. Seriously, the spawn points get shut off after every battle so for everyones' own saftey please do not attack any other students."

"Rule two!" Callie butted in "Respect the staff, they signed up to do this. They didn't, however, sign up to take your sass."

"And the final rule!" Marie and Callie said together. "Stay fresh!~ and enjoy your stay."

The intercom shut off and the three looked at each other "Seems simple enough." Kordin said, stood up and stretched "It's getting late though. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast. Okay?"

"Got it!" Dusk and Katie said at the same time. Kordin let out a small laugh and started to walk back to his dorm. Once he reached his dorm he unlocked the door and opened it slowly so he didn't wake his roommate. There was one problem though: they were already awake, and they weren't an Inkling.

"Wh-What the hell?! You are an Octarian?!" Kordin said, surprised and scared

The Octoling he had as a roommate looked back and froze "... Don't tell anyone"

"Why shouldn't I?! You have been our enemy for so long, you shouldn't be here!" Kordin exclaimed and backed up

"Listen, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to be here. Octavio forced me to. Told me to collect information. I don't want to, I just want to be home. I'm not going to do anything to you" The Octoling replied. "Don't tell anyone, or I will make sure you and your friends don't get out of this school alive."

Kordin gulped and reached for the door handle, opening the door and sprinting down the hall to the main office. "M-My roommate is an Octarian!" Kordin told the office worker, shaking.

"...And?" The receptionist really looked like she didn't care.

"Wh-What? Do you not care?" Kordin asked the receptionist.

"This school accepts all people, if an Octoling is here then so be it." She sighed "They are supposed to be moving up to Inkopolis soon enough anyway, so this is a good time to get you used to it."

"Wait, what? They are going to be moving up here?" Kordin curiously asked

"Yeah, so get used to it, buddy." She continued to do paperwork and Kordin walked back to his room, still scared.

"... They told you didn't they?" The Octoling asked. Kordin nodded and the Octoling sighed frustratedly. "Don't make a big deal out of it." She stood up and went to the cafeteria to eat. Kordin looked around and laid on his bed with a sigh. "This is gonna be a long few years..."


	4. Ch4: The Weapons

**Chapter Four: The Weapons**

The next day passed without much happening. Just class initiation and meals. But at the end of the day, they started the weapon creation.

Kordin used a circular base and took apart a couple splash walls and set the nozzles around the edges of the base, he then attached a nozzle to the front of the base. He then put a handle on the opposite side and added the trigger to the handle. His weapon was a shield. It would constantly spray ink with the nozzles on the outside and block enemy attacks. This would drain ink until the tank is empty. The trigger would turn off the outside nozzles and activate the center one, creating a stream that would make the shield into a weapon. Firing the front nozzle would drain the ink tank twice as fast. This is an extremely ink hungry weapon but a useful one for sure. Kordin added a Splat Bomb and Killer Wail.

Dusk used a large handle and put a cylinder as the main weapon. he attached a sort of fountain system to the cylinder and attached it to the handle. A warhammer. Th fountain system would keep the top of the hammer completely covered in ink and allow it to be used as a sort of slower brush, but it was a lot more useful as a direct smack from the top of the hammer was an instant Splat. The main weakness is it's weight: It has the slowest swing of any weapon, it has the worst swim speed slowdown, and it is ink hungry. It has burst bomb and bubbler as it's sub and special.

Katie created a weapon using a splatterscope as the main base. She replaced the charge shot with an automatic firing rate. She kept the scope on but made it use up less ink for each shot, at the expense of range. Though this weapon is great at fighting, it's not quite as good for covering ink. It's not very ink hungry. Sub is disruptor and special is echolocator.

The hooded Octoling used a splattershot as a base. She pulled off the front nozzle and put an octarian rider nozzle with it's flexible tube in it's place. This would allow the weapon to be able to shoot around corners, however this would only be useful with a certain sub weapon. The point sensor. She decided that the point sensor would make this weapon a little too overpowered and decided to put a seeker on it instead. It's special is the bomb rush, making it the only weapon besides the Carbon Roller Deco to have the Seeker Rush.

Marie and Callie also had their own weapons. They themed the weapons to be basically the same as each other just different colors. The Squid Sister's Shooters have the least amount of ink usage. They have the lowest damage output, but the widest spread of ink. One of the only differences is the sub and special. Marie's shooter uses Burst Bombs and a Killer Wail. Callie's shooter uses a Splash Wall and Inkzooka.


	5. Ch5: Time for War

**Chapter 5: Time For War.**

Kordin sat in the waiting room holding his shield. He made sure nothing on it was broken and looked around at the other three teammates of his. One was using what appeared to be an E-liter 3K but with a gold paint job and what appeared to be a mini splash wall attached to the front. Another was using a pair of the newly announced Dualies. They had modified them to push them a lot further when they did a dive roll, this was apparent by the extended shooters on the back. Not only that but it had a sight on it for more accurate shots. Kordin's last teammate was… her… The Octoling with her Extended Splattershot, as she named it. She remained silent within her hood, simply inspecting her weapon before pressing a button the retracted the extended nozzle, this seemed to be for storage or at least more accurate shots than you could get with the flexible nozzle. Looking around, Kordin noticed the timer for starting read 1 minute. He sighed and looked at his shield. It looked very rough, maybe after the match he would make it a little more smooth. For now, however, it'll work.

Dusk was also sitting within his waiting room, holding his hammer. His teammates seemed to have a theme on their weapons. The only one who was separate was Katie, she was sitting back waiting for the match to start, pretty anxious to get started. The other 2 had shooters. One was red and the other was blue. The red one looked more rigid and blocky. Sort of like he was going for a computery look. While the blue one was smooth and had no rough edges. More of a Natural look. Two sides of the same coin he would say. Dusk looked at the timer. 30 seconds. This has been the longest minute of his life yet he was determined to win.

Marie and Callie sat in a box overlooking the arena. They were the announcers of the match and would probably be the announcers for any matches that happen unless they were participating in the match. "We've got some impressive weapons out there today, don't you think, Marie?" Callie said to her cousin, who was excited for the match to start. "Well, yeah but the weapons don't mean much if the users of those weapons aren't that great." Marie replied

"Obviously. But I'm sure they will do fine. Only five more seconds for the match to start."

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"BEGIN!" Callie announced and both teams were off.

Kordin stood ahead of the E-liter and stayed in shield form, He was ducked down to try and give a defense to him but to make sure he didn't get in the way. The Octoling stayed back, inking the turf around their base and then she advanced, deciding that she should push to the other team's base. Katie stood up in her own perch, firing on any people down below. The Octoling noticed this and tried to swim up behind her. Katie was too busy trying to take out the Dualies user that she didn't notice the Seeker that came up behind her and Splatted her. The Octoling smirked and started to ink that area as Katie respawned. Dusk was near Kordin and The E-liter. He was trying to get close but it was quite difficult with how he was being shot at. Kordin jumped down and pulled the trigger on his shield, activating the front nozzle and attacking Dusk. Dusk took the chance and got a hit off on Kordin, taking him out instantly. The E-liter decided to take his own chance however, and splatted Dusk while he was distracted.

So far it was very close in terms of turf covered, with Team Marie pushing slightly further ahead. However, Katie started to push further beyond and pulled it back to a close match. "It's so close! It could go either way!" Callie exclaimed and Kordin looked at the clock. 30 seconds. He held up his shield and started to advance, making sure to get behind cover if he needed to reload. He splatted the Blue Shooter by waiting for them to get close then blasting them with the shields front nozzle. He looked around and noticed that there were seekers going crazy around him. The Octoling got off her special and was letting it loose. Dusk tried destroying the seekers with his hammer, getting a couple of them but one was able to get him and splat him. 10 seconds. Kordin looked around and decided to just hold his position and wait out the clock. The Octoling decided to do something completely different and swam through the seekers trails and covered a little more turf before…

"TIME!" Callie shouted out, signalling the end of the match. Moments later, Judd emerged and stood atop a podium holding two flags. After a few seconds, Judd held up a purple flag. Team Callie had won. Katie's eyes widened and she jumped up and down excitedly. Dusk just smiled at the victory, while the other two were congratulating each other. Kordin sighed and attached his shield to a clip on his back he had designed to hold it.

"Well, it's not the end of the world, we still have a lot of matches ahead of us." The E-liter said, trying to cheer the other three up. The Octoling just glared and started to walk away. The Dualies user just sighed and walked away as well. Kordin looked at the E-liter and shrugged. "You are technically right. But we should head back to our rooms." The E-liter nodded and left the arena and Kordin looked over at Dusk and Katie. Dusk gave Kordin a thumbs up and Kordin left the arena heading to his room.


	6. Ch6: Dorm Time

**Chapter 6: Dorm Time**

 _"So… You really think this is the best way to recruit them?"_

 _"I didn't say it was the best way, I just said it was the most discreet."_

 _"Well, I wouldn't doubt that was true, but why do we need to be discreet? "_

 _""If the information get's out, there might be a widespread panic. It's best if we do this without anyone knowing."_

 _"...They scare me, Captain, those… things…"_

 _"I know, they scare me too, but we can beat them."_

 _"I hope you are right."_

Kordin sat on his bed looking at his shield, thinking of ways to make it look more sleek, but everything he could think of wouldn't do much, just make it more unwieldy.

"Turn around, I'm getting changed," The Octoling said. "Gonna head to bed." Kordin nodded and turned to face the wall. Continuing to examine his shield. He sighed and set it to the side of his bed. "I don't think I ever got your name." Kordin mentioned.

"Tako. Tako Ningen." She replied and laid down in her bed, wearing her pajamas. Kordin looked back and stood up "I'm gonna go get some food, maybe go hang out with Dusk." He explained then left the room, leaving Tako to herself. She looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment. She sighed and sat up, looking around and climbing out of bed, reaching underneath and grabbing a suitcase. She sat back down on her bed and opened it up, seeing her old uniform inside. She pulled it out and set it on her desk, gently brushing it off. She looked at the door and shrugged, walking out and heading to the cafeteria to get some food.

Dusk set his hammer on his desk and smiled, happy that he won the match, he heard a knock at his door and opened it up.

"Hey," Kordin said and walked in, sitting down on the bed.

Dusk looked at him and sat down as well. "What's up?"

"Not much, just had some food and thought I'd hang out." Kordin explained. "Plus, I wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"Oh, thank you. You did well too, just not as good as us." Dusk said with a smug grin.

Kordin punched Dusk's arm and smiled "Come on man, you know you just got lucky. You did the least amount out of your team."

"That may be true, but we still won," Dusk retorted.

Kordin rolled his eyes, "I'm heading back to my dorm, tell Katie I said good night."

Dusk nodded and waved as Kordin left. He sighed and sat on his bed looking over his hammer for any damaged areas. After repairing any damages he set his hammer on his desk and laid down, falling asleep quite quickly.

Night had passed and Kordin sat in the cafeteria eating breakfast when someone sat down across from him. He looked up and saw Tako, she was wearing a basic tee and shorts, though she had glasses on.

"Mind if I ask what those are for?" Kordin curiously asked.

"Eh, mostly just the abilities they have on them. My classes are pretty far apart so I have run speed up just to get there quicker." Tako explained and started eating her food.

Kordin nodded and heard the intercom turn on, both he and Tako looking up at a screen that was recently put in.

"Gooood MORNING! I hope you all are having a great day!" Callie exclaimed

"Calm down there, Callie," Marie said with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure they are still waking up."

"Oops, sorry! I'm just super excited. Today we have some important news." Callie responded. "We have a new arena! It's based on Urchin Underpass but aside from looks, it's not at all the same."

"We can't wait to see some new strategies based around this new arena. I'm sure it'll be great, but remember…" Marie stated

"Stay freeesh!~" both said at the same time and the intercom shut down. Kordin looked at Tako and she looked back and shrugged. They both went back to eating, but Kordin was thinking about what would happen in his next match.


End file.
